The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display device, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a technique which is effective when applied to a drive circuit of a liquid crystal display device having two liquid crystal display panels, which is used in a mobile phone or the like.
A liquid crystal display module adopting a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) method, which has a miniaturized liquid crystal display panel for color display having a sub pixel number of approximately 100×150×3, or an organic EL display device having an organic EL element, has been popularly used as a display part of a PDA (Personal Digital Assist), a mobile phone and the like. Further, recently, a foldable mobile phone which includes a main display part and a sub display part has been available.
As such a liquid crystal display module for a mobile phone, which includes a main display part and a sub display part, there is a known integral-type liquid crystal display module which includes a first liquid crystal display panel corresponding to the main display part and a second liquid crystal display panel corresponding to the sub display part (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-220606 hereinafter referred to as patent document 1).
In the integral type liquid crystal display module which is described in the above-mentioned patent document 1, the first liquid crystal display panel and the second liquid crystal display panel are connected with each other using connection lines formed on a flexible printed circuit board, and, at the same time, the first and second liquid crystal display panels are driven by one liquid crystal drive circuit.
Due to such a constitution, it is possible to reduce the number of mounting parts, and, hence, the manufacturing cost can be reduced, and, at the same time, space saving can be realized.